As a programming apparatus for generating an NC program for machining a workpiece, conventionally, an apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-87147 has been suggested, for example. This programming apparatus generates an NC program for performing, in a machine tool, on a workpiece, turning operations for outer-periphery cutting, inner-periphery cutting, hole machining etc. on the basis of three-dimensional model data of the workpiece.